Pengu Marekō
|doriki = Over 9,000 (Joke) }} Pengu Marekō (企鵝稀鋼; lit. "Penguin Rare Steel") is the Chef of the Golden Cloud Pirates and the comedic animal of the Group. comedically he calls himself The Iron Chef Penguin (Ryōri no tetsujin pengin)!!even though he is a panda. ''' Appearance Personality He often came be remarked for his comedic nature often being silly and rash sometimes to his betterment, and sometimes to his dis betterment. He is often known to say things like "Pengu has arrived now lets get things started!!" or "The panda has come to show you the power of PANDA KUNG FU!!". It seems he thinks of himself as both a penguin and a panda although he is a panda to which his Crew members remind him constantly especially when he calls himself The Iron Chef Penguin. One of his best known traits his constant willingness to go into fights even when his crew members says he really shouldn't. This trait was show cased when he first met Seraph challenging him to a fight instantly on site for he sensed his strength and wanted to out how powerful his own powers could be against such a strong opponent. Pengu will even face opponents he knows will honestly defeat him to "train" he says but it is more likely he does this because he doesn't back down from anything, even a fight he knows he will lose. He loves cooking to the extent of becoming a professional Chef, albeit he did quit this job once Seraph decided he wanted a chef for his crew to join the Golden Cloud Pirates. He seems to lose all focus when he begins cooking often only coming out of focus when he is finished or is taking a break from cooking. He also has an immense amount of rage whether this comes from his devil fruit or it is his own rage is currently unknown, but it is speculated that it definitely comes from his Devil fruit being that the thing strengthen him when he is enraged.The rage is well hidden though only being able to be detected by vary observant on seers or when he begins to use his Devil Fruit when he is battling someone. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The most obvious ability of this fruit is allowing Pengu the ability to talk as well as do other things humans can do, for example— converse in human languages, cook, perform aerial stunts, etc. The main strength of this fruit is its ability to increase a person's strength the more the more they get mad and the more they release their inner rage. Pengu's increase in strength and durability is directly proportional to stress and rage. This is most notable in Pengu's ridiculous strength sometimes when he gets pissed at someone for stopping him or ruining the thing he is cooking often throwing the perpetrator a good twenty to thirty miles. His strength usually depends on his emotions, especially his rage. Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Pengu even in his Asura form can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside forces. This fruit being a Mythical Zoan type also allows a person to go into two full Asura forms; with them being- Asura Form and Berserker Form. Even when not using his transformed states, due to the effects of Hito Hito no Mi, Pengu has been able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and can even tag the formidable Toxikon F. Nor. In his Asura form, has always been noted to have great superhuman speed despite his size due to the power of his "fighting demon" body. Pengu can easily exceed the speed of sound with his punches and super-leaps and was noted to be able to keep up with Scott Livia's Geppo for a short period of time. In his Berserk form, this speed is further increased. Due to the effects of consuming the fighting oriented Zoan fruit, Pengu even in his relaxed and un-transformed state has somewhat harder and more resistant body that offers greater than average resistance against physical injuries. At his peak; in his untransformed state, he can withstand impact and blunt trauma forces that would cripple or kill a human being with some discomfort, though it may cause him nausea or confusion in the aftermath. In his transformed Asura form, his's skin is extremely durable, his skin can easily resist a point blank explosion and a wave of flaming arrows continuously for five minutes. He has even withstood being shot in his knee with a combat shotgun from close range with minor injury and almost shaked it off a couple of minutes later like it was nothing. After being slashed by a electricity-enhanced katana by Konrad Constantine; who already possesses enhanced strength, Asura merely suffered a superficial, small cut. Normal can be switched into fully and partially as Pengu has the habit of using 3 - 6 hands to cook. Although, 'Berserk mode' is activated either upon his lose of consciousness or him losing his control of his inner rage. Berserk mode grants him ridiculous amounts of strength strong enough to take down multiple Ships with ease and grants him incredible durability but all this comes at the loss of his thought and him basically going insane upon "Berserk Mode"'s activation. Besides the Normal weaknesses of Devil fruit this fruit can also cause a person to go rage-fully insane and loss all of their personality through over use of the Devil Fruit ultimately getting stuck in Berserker Form. Panda Style Kung Fu Other Skills Natural Hunter - whether this is his instinct or something he learned, Pengu is a Natural hunter being able to hunt prey for days without them noticing he is following them. Master Chef - he is a master chef having trained to do so for years. He can see a dish and replicate it exactly in minutes. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users